Turn Me On Twilight Fic
by Belli Bells
Summary: Por que el amor verdadero siempre sale a la superficie...Pesimo Summary xDD Contiene Lemmon...suave. LeahxAlec


**Turn Me On**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Stephenie Meyer...solo me adjudico la historia acontinuacion xDD

**Advertencia:** Contiene Lemmon...suave pero esta presente xD Si no gustas de este tipo de lectura...media vuelta por favor

* * *

La música comenzaba a dejarse oír por todo el pequeño salón, cada cual comenzaba a tomar a su pareja dirigiéndose con cadencia al centro de la pista de baile. Yo aun seguía parada en una esquina, esperando a que mi siempre odiosa e impuntual pareja hiciese su aparición. Toda la vida me lamentaría de tener a alguien tan temperamental y frio como Alec de acompañante…no podía negar que era hermoso a su manera, pero su aire arrogante contrastaba fuertemente con mi natural agresividad. Él solía llamarme 'marimacha', a lo que usualmente le respondía con un golpe seco que lo dejaba adolorido…y de nueva cuenta las burlas comenzaban. Era un círculo vicioso, un espiral sin fin y para mi desgracia aun tendría que compartir 6 semanas más con él en esas clases de baile.

Y no era que el baile fuera de lo más agradable para mi, si me había visto en la necesidad de aprender fue meramente por complacer a mi novio de toda la vida; Sam. Pronto nos casaríamos y al parecer él temía que mis torpes movimientos pudieran hacerle algún daño en nuestro 'baile nupcial'. Solté un bufido por lo bajo, era algo tan ridículo y trivial pero de no haber accedido todo terminaría en una pelea a causa del carácter tan temperamental de los dos. Y hasta donde sabía Alec estaba en una situación similar con su novia, Heidi; o por lo menos ese creía que era su nombre. Tan solo la vi con anterioridad un par de veces, una mujer rubia despampanante pero de un humor tan agrio que resultaba fácil adivinar por que estaba a punto de casarse con él…ese pensamiento solía molestarme, pero lo hacia aun más el hecho de no encontrar una razón lógica para ese enojo.

Empezaba a sentirme bastante hastiada de tener que observar a todas esas parejas dando vueltas por la pista, lo meloso no me gustaba…es más, lo repelía. Suspire con desgana hasta que el objeto de mi enojo apareció tras las puertas del Salón, sonreí engreído y estúpido; tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no irme a golpes encima de él, por que si; otro de mis problemas era el ser siempre tan impulsiva. Rechiné los dientes cuando me saludo como si nada, totalmente ajeno a mi exasperación - ¿Bailamos? - me pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia grabada en el rostro, extendiendo su pálida mano hacia mi. De ser por mi, hubiese dejado su mano en el aire por tiempo indefinido pero al notar la mirada del instructor sobre nosotros me di por vencida y entrelace mi mano de color broncíneo entre la suya.

- Perdona la tardanza…ya sabes…Heidi - se encogió de hombros como si fuese la cosa más natural por suponer, una sonrisa amigable sustituyo a la anterior y mi corazón pareció acelerarse sin fundamento. Fruncí el ceño un poco contrariada por su repentina amabilidad, entendiendo a lo que se refería con sus palabras. No era secreto para nadie que su novia tenia problemas de sexualidad…loca ninfómana, solía llamarla con frecuencia en mis pensamientos. Reprimí una risa y me concentre en el compás de la suave música que se estaba tocando en ese momento. - Y bien, ¿qué tal tu día? - hoy parecía más curioso y hablantín que de costumbre. - Perfecto, todo transcurrió sin problemas en la agencia - pocas veces hablaba de mi labor en aquella casa de modelos, estar rodeada de esas cabeza hueca no era lo que yo consideraba divertido pero me permitía llevar una vida holgada y estable. - ¿Qué tal el tuyo? - creí grosero el no preguntarle, ese brillo en su mirada me indico que era lo que estaba esperando - Bastante tranquilo - se limito a responder, dándome a entender que no diría nada más al respecto. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que hacia para vivir, por su porte y vestir me daba la facha de abogado, pero mis conjeturas solían ser equivocadas la mayor parte del tiempo y él era tan cerrado que no me daba mucha confianza de preguntar. Y por sobre eso, era incapaz de entender como podía ofenderme con sus apodos sin revelar más de su vida que lo que yo sabía por boca de Emily, mi prima.

- Leah… - comenzó a decir, sacándome por completo de mis ensoñaciones - ¿Sí? - pregunte al ver que no decía nada más - ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo al terminar la clase? - abrí la boca con sorpresa, cerrándola en automático al notar el dejo de burla en su sonrisa. Fruncí los labios, no había podido controlar esa reacción de mi parte. Lo medité por un momento, y finalmente decidí que aquella tarde no tenia nada mejor que hacer - Claro - dije con una apenas visible sonrisa.

La clase finalmente llegó a su termino, afortunadamente para Alec no le había pisado o tirado como en otras ocasiones, al contrario; nuestro cuerpos parecían ir en una total sincronía que desconocía podíamos llegar a tener. Tras unas breves palabras de falsa felicitación del instructor, poco a poco el salón comenzó a despejarse dejándonos solos. Alec me miraba un poco impaciente en lo que terminaba de ponerme el abrigo - Ya - dije con ligera molestia tiñendo mi voz, él solo rió y asintió - Vamos - me tomo del brazo, no opuse resistencia aunque toda esa actitud no dejaba de parecerme rara.

Llegamos a uno de los mejores cafés de Seattle, me sentí un poco abrumada ante tanto lujo pues los lugares que yo solía frecuentar con Sam, Seth o incluso Jacob distaban mucho de esto. Ambos tomamos asiento y tras pedir nuestra orden solo quedo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, uno que no me atreví a romper. Estaba mirando mis manos como si fuesen lo más interesante en kilómetros a la redonda, hasta que sentí la fuerza de su mirada traspasarme como navajas. _Bien, seguramente esta arrepentido_ fue lo primero que pensé hasta que sus labios se movieron en señal de que estaba diciendo algo…que ciertamente no oí. - ¿Qué? - pregunte secamente, él pareció divertido por mi falta de atención - Te decía que me pareces una chica muy interesante - enarqué una ceja en espera de un estallido de risas…tenia que estar bromeando. Llevábamos 5 semanas de compartir esa clase, y en todo ese tiempo nunca dio ninguna señal de que le pareciera interesante…en absoluto. Debió notar el desconcierto de mi rostro, por lo que rápidamente agrego - ¿Te ocurre algo? - se veía que trataba de contener una risa, no estaba segura de lo que podía encontrar divertido aparte de mi tonta expresión anonadada - No, es solo que…¿te estas drogando? - y ahí lo tenia, las carcajadas se hicieron presentes, curiosamente también reí por lo fuera de lugar de mi cuestionamiento - Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo - me disculpe aun riendo, él no lucia molesto lo que sin duda me alivio - Te lo digo sinceramente Leah, aunque entiendo por que no puedas creerme - ambos asentimos, yo con la certeza de que su actitud hacia mi no podía hacerme suponer otra cosa y él…bueno, en realidad él parecía estar cavilando por su lado.

Cuando trajeron mi cappuccino de vainilla me sentí inmediatamente más cómoda, deje que el calor que desprendía aquella ornamentada taza calentase mis manos de pronto heladas, aun con el suéter de cuello alto que usaba en aquel momento. Noté su mirada nuevamente sobre mí, pero esta vez en lugar de apartar la mía se la sostuve y no encontré más que curiosidad y frustración en la suya, sentimientos que nuevamente no entendí…estas últimas horas parecía no entender ninguna de sus reacciones. Nunca antes reparé en lo lindo de sus ojos claros, o en las finas facciones de su rostro que extrañamente conservaban ese rastro de la niñez. Era un rostro hermoso como pocos, dejando de lado su actitud arrogante; Alec era realmente guapo.

Sus ojos parecían estudiarme de la misma forma que yo a él, cuando nos percatamos de ello ambos sonreímos. - Lamento la forma en que te he tratado Leah, ha sido muy descortés de mi parte - sus palabras me sonaron sinceras, un revuelco en mi estomago se dejo sentir al verlo sonreír… ¿coqueto? Esas arruguitas que se formaron en las comisuras de sus labios al sonreír se veían encantadoras. _Reacciona_, me dije a mi misma al ver que él esperaba una respuesta - Uhh…no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no somos moneditas de oro para irle cayendo bien a todos - me encogí de hombros bebiendo un sorbo de mi bebida aun caliente - Te equivocas - murmuro sin perder el contacto visual conmigo - Me caes mejor de lo que tú misma crees - afirmó sin rastro de burla o mentira en su voz. Parpadeé sorprendida, no quería creer aquello con tanta facilidad - Oh - musité débilmente - Vaya, esa no era la impresión que me daba - admití con sinceridad, ganándome una sonrisa de comprensión por su parte - ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de cero? - me propuso estirando su mano como horas antes lo hiciese. Mi corazón se acelero impulsivamente, internamente agradecí que no fuese capaz de escucharlo - Bien, pretenderé que apenas te conozco - sonreí en un acto reflejo, ese día estaba sonriendo más que en toda mi vida - Perfecto, mucho gusto Leah - estreche su mano, siguiendo aquello que parecía un juego - Lo mismo digo Alec - me guiño un ojo y no pude más que reír con naturalidad.

Pasamos así varias horas, platicando de nuestra vida y nuestros gustos. Al fin supe que efectivamente era abogado, trabajaba en un Buffet de renombre en Seattle y conocía a Heidi desde la infancia. Me confesó que si estaba comprometido con ella era más por un negocio que beneficiaria tanto a su familia como a la de ella que por que en realidad sintiera algo por ella, estreché su mano como señal de apoyo; acto que me agradeció con una sonrisa. Me preguntó por mi vida al lado de Sam, de mis amigas y de lo que pensaba hacer en unos años. Al termino de aquella conversación, ambos quedamos sorprendidos con la cantidad de cosas que teníamos en común, aunque todas nuestras pequeñas diferencias también parecían compatibles.

Estábamos tan encerrados en esa burbuja tan intima que después de un rato notamos que probablemente ya habíamos pasado mucho rato ahí, las miradas furtivas del que parecía el gerente y la constante insistencia de la mesera por ofrecernos algo más nos hicieron darnos cuenta de que o nos íbamos a voluntad o terminarían echándonos del lugar. Quería ofrecerme a pagar lo mío, pero Alec me lo impidió energéticamente, sin querer iniciar una discusión por eso termine aceptando.

El trayecto a mi casa fue por demás silencioso, pero no era uno incomodo…simplemente ambos parecíamos pensar en todo lo dicho aquella tarde. Amablemente se ofreció a dejarme en la puerta de mi apartamento, quise rebatir pero sin duda seria algo inútil así que me limite a asentir y dejarlo caminar a mi lado.

- Muy bien, aquí es - anuncie sin más - Gracias Alec, me la he pasado bien esta tarde - se acercó a mi tal vez demasiado y murmuro a mi oído - No creo que tanto como yo - volvió a su posición original, dejándome estupefacta mientras buscaba mis llaves en el bolso que traía colgando al hombro. Dudé por un momento, mil ideas se agolpaban en mi interior hasta que finalmente hable - ¿Quieres pasar? - mi voz sonó agradablemente segura - Esperaba que lo sugirieras - lo mire con curiosidad y entramos dejando el frío de la ciudad atrás.

Mi apartamento no era nada espectacular, me gustaba lo modesto que lucía con ciertos detalles de mi infancia en La Push y fotos con todos mis amigos de la Reserva…que ciertamente no eran muchos. Él pareció contemplar todo el lugar con sumo detalle, sonrió levemente y me miró con un brillo que me dejo sin respiración, provocando que literalmente me sintiera excitada.

Pareció notarlo por que se acerco con sutileza hasta mí, acariciando mi mejilla con sus trémulos dedos, recorriendo las comisuras de mis labios…y no pude resistirme más. Me adueñe de su boca con fiereza, pensé que me apartaría pero al contrario me correspondía con fervor. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza que ninguno quería perder, mis manos parecieron cobrar vida propia aferrándose a su cuello como si mi vida dependiese de ello. A regañadientes nos separamos para respirar, en busca de tan preciado aire. Me tomo por la cintura atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo - ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? - susurro sensualmente, ambos envueltos en la total penumbra de la habitación - Nunca he estado más segura de nada antes - Esa era la clase de respuesta que esperaba ya que aprisiono mis labios entre los suyos de nuevo, recorrí con avidez su espalda así como él hacia lo mismo con mis piernas. Sentí que caminábamos por inercia hasta que topamos con uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, me senté a horcajadas sobre él soltando un gemido bastante alto cuando sentí su dureza contra mi entrepierna.

Me frote contra él, sus manos desaparecieron bajo mi suéter y ambos jadeamos a la par. Con ansiedad desabroche los botones de su camisa, admirando su pecho desnudo. No era particularmente musculoso, pero tenues líneas lo definían tan bien que mis dedos comenzaron a recorrerlo en toda su extensión. Deslice mis labios por su cuello, apenas si sentí cuando desabrocho mi sujetador hasta que tuve que alzar mis brazos para sacar mi estorboso suéter, llevándose mi brassier en el camino.

Exhalo su gélido aliento sobre mis pezones dejándolos completamente erectos para él, su lengua comenzó a acariciarlos y mi respiración ya estaba totalmente errática pues sus manos continuaban recorriendo mis muslos. Pronto sentí su roce dentro de mis bragas, un jadeo escapo de mis labios - Estás tan húmeda - murmuro contra mi piel, enviando cientos de estremecimientos a todo mi ser. No fui capaz de responder coherentemente, sus dedos exploraban mi intimidad bajando mi falda de un tirón junto con mi ropa interior. Sus ojos me miraban con lujuria, pero en lugar de cohibirme…me sentí bien.

Me pare del asiento, dejándole una vista completa de mi cuerpo. Oí como pasaba torvamente saliva extendiendo sus brazos en cálida bienvenida, pero yo tenia otros planes. Me puse de rodillas sobré él sonriendo juguetona, bajé su cremallera y me pareció el sonido más sensual que pude escuchar en ese momento. Su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación, rocé levemente su sexo excitado con el dorso de mi mano, deshaciéndome pronto de la molesta tela de sus pantalones. Seguí con aquel jueguito por un rato más, bajando de improviso sus bóxers gimiendo al unisonó.

Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros instándome a subir, estábamos demasiado excitados como para prolongar más ese momento. De horcajadas sobré él, me deje caer en su duro miembro sintiendo como un estremecimiento se apoderaba de mi. Nos miramos por unos segundos, el me tomo por las caderas instándome a moverme, lo seguí inmediatamente gimiendo cada que su miembro entraba y salía de mi con más fuerza y rapidez en cada embestida.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados, las respiraciones aceleradas y el claro olor del sexo se podía distinguir con claridad en el ambiente. Sus labios se apoderaron de mis pechos, aumentando más el placer. Sus jadeos y los míos iban acompasados, sabias que no iba a durar más. - Alec! - gemí fuertemente dejando que mi cuerpo se liberara en aquel ansiado orgasmo, unas estocadas más y el me siguió con el suyo gimiendo mi nombre a la vez.

Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho tratando de recuperar el aire, sus manos se ciñeron a mi cintura acunándome en sus brazos. No sabia que podría esperar después, tampoco me interesaba mucho, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no podría olvidar este episodio con él, incluso si ambos estábamos comprometidos. Cansada como estaba me deje ir a un sueño profundo, lejos de todas esas preocupaciones…

A la mañana siguiente amanecí en mi cama, supuse que Alec me habría dejado ahí después de lo ocurrido. Sentí un vacio al no tenerle junto a mi, pronto descubrí que después de todo no me era tan indiferente como pensaba. Me levante de un salto harta de estar encerrada en mis cavilaciones, con una batita sencilla salí de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina. Deje escapar un grito cuando vi el perfil de una persona en el sillón, que pronto se vi callado cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de Alec.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte con confusión, no era que esperara más de él por que estaba lo suficientemente consiente de que lo nuestro no debía ni podía pasar a mayores. Él sonreí como nunca la había visto antes, haciendo un ademán para que me sentara a su lado. Me percate de que ya no traía la misma ropa, fruncí el ceño preguntándome cuanto habría dormido y lo ridículamente fácil que era irrumpir en mi apartamento. - Tenemos que hablar Leah - susurro sus palabras, mediando mi expresión. Como no respondí continuó - Lo que pasó anoche… - lo interrumpí de pronto - Fue un error, lo sé - murmure pesadamente, recibiendo un reproche de su parte - No es lo que iba a decir - su mirada seria se poso sobre mis ojos sonriendo tan cálidamente que por un momento pensé que no era verdad, me maldije internamente por siempre ser tan vulnerable a su lado - ¿Entonces? - inquirí con incredulidad y molestia, si quería jugar conmigo lo estaba haciendo a la perfección - Tengo que confesarte algo - lucia como si fuese a confesar un crimen, su expresión me causo gracia pero decidí no abrir mi bocota como era costumbre - Continua - lo inste, prometiéndole con la mirada que no diría ninguna tontería - Bien…estoy enamorado de ti - al ver que iba a replicar puso un dedo sobre mis labios - Déjame continuar, por favor - asentí débilmente - Estas 5 semanas que he pasado contigo en esas inútiles clases de baile han sido las mejores de mi vida…se que probablemente no me creerás por la forma en la que te he tratado pero no podía…- suspiro fuertemente antes de seguir - No quería aceptar cuanto me sentía atraído por ti, por eso te trataba de esa forma - agacho la mirada realmente apenado por eso - No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarias al enterarte, me suponía que algo agresiva como es tu costumbre - rio entre dientes al ver mi mueca - Pero ayer me di cuenta de que no podía seguir engañándome…y al platicar de aquella forma contigo me di cuenta de que no te era indiferente. Y creo que lo de anoche lo dejo más que claro - paso sus dedos por mis mejillas creando una corriente de electricidad en mi piel.

Suspire aun sorprendida, estaba en una especia de shock pero tampoco me podía engañar…él me era todo menos indiferente. Por muy poco racional que pudiese sonar, por más que tratara de creer que todo se trataba de una simple ilusión…no era así. - Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Heidi y con Sam? - pregunte de pronto nerviosa, pronto ese sentimiento desapareció al escucharle - Si ayer llegue tarde fue por que termine con Heidi…no podía pasar un segundo más a su lado - su revelación me alegro como no imagine, una sonrisa delatora se dibujo en mi rostro viéndose aun más iluminada por la que apareció en el suyo - Y Sam…bueno, creo que eso te corresponde a ti - me beso tiernamente en la comisura de los labios, mirándome con expectación.

No lo tuve que pensar mucho. Toda mi vida había sido impulsiva y terca, aquella venda que cubría mis ojos por fin estaba cediendo…yo no amaba a Sam, y debí darme cuenta de eso desde hace mucho tiempo. No me importaba mandar todo al demonio por estar con Alec, un presentimiento inundo mi corazón…estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Yo…quiero estar a tu lado - me lancé a sus brazos siendo recibida con alegría en ellos - No necesitaba escuchar más - nuestros labios se encontraron, luchando por dominarse. Nuestra entrega era total…estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Cuánto duraría aquello? No lo sabía con certeza…pero pensaba disfrutar cada uno de los segundos a su lado…

* * *

Y bueno...ahi esta sis!!! Yo se que no me quedo tan bien U_U

pero sabes que el tiempo me apremiaba y tenia que sacar la historia como pudiera xDD

Sabes que te adoro y te deseo el mejor de los cumples!!! Te escribire uno mejor para la proxima...lo prometo!!! :D

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

14/02/10

_A/N:_ El titulo lo tome de la grandiosa canción de Norah Jones con ese mismo titulo...si pueden chequenla, es genial!


End file.
